Snapshots of a Night
by TIVAFAN21
Summary: One-shot. Future Lit. Lying next to Jess, Rory fights impending sleep to stare at his face in the darkness. Unconsciously frowning she pulls the sheets tighter around her and gets a faraway look on her face. Mild M.


One-shot. _Snapshots of a Night._ Let me know what you think.

I'm trying to start writing again. New stuff and possibly finish the stories I already started. Reviews give me a push to keep writing.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls! Thank you!<p>

* * *

><p>Lying next to Jess, Rory fights impending sleep to stare at his face in the darkness. Unconsciously frowning she pulls the sheets tighter around her and gets a faraway look on her face. Suddenly, the sheets rustle and Jess throws his arm over Rory. "You're thinking again."<p>

Rory flinches and looks over at the smirking man next to her. "I thought you liked that about me."

He chuckles and kisses her neck. "Oh I do, but no serious thinking is allowed in bed, especially after—"

Softly, Rory pushes Jess away and tries to sit up. However, Jess pins her to the bed. But she dodges his soft kisses and squirms her way out of his grasp. Realizing that his attempts are futile Jess sighs and sits up as well.

"What's your damage Heather?" No answer comes from Rory and Jess realizes for the first time the look on her face. He berates himself silently for not realizing when just seconds before he was face to face with her. "Ror?"

Silently shaking her head and clutching the dark red sheets closer to her body she turns to gather her clothes, but while she bends down to grab her jeans she slowly drops to the ground. Without hearing her sobs, Jess knows she is crying by the shaking of her body.

"Dammit Ror." Jess mutters as he crawls across the bed and goes to gather her in his arms. "I didn't mean—"

"No, no, no, no" Rory gasps while curling into his embrace.

Jess keeps quiet knowing he won't be able to get through to her tonight, so he kisses her hair and slowly starts to rock her back and forth from his perch on the carpet.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that night<em>

* * *

><p>Two figures stumble through the front door of a small bungalow house. "Jess door."<p>

In regard to Rory's command Jess turns them around and uses her to shut the door. Their new position finds Rory trapped between Jess and the door. Laughing she kisses him and quietly asks, "What's gotten into you?"

Kissing her in reply, Jess grabs her hand and leads her to the couch. "I don't know about me, but I know what will be getting into you."

Rory playfully pushes him away, and shouts "Pig." Jess smirks and goes in for another kiss, but all of a sudden Rory leaps off the couch and runs toward their bedroom.

"Seriously if you're playing hard to get you're failing miserably Ror. Because I think running into our bedroom implies the exact opposite of playing hard to get." Jess says as he follows her into their bedroom. Upon entering the room he sees her taking off her jewelry. He goes up to her and looking into the mirror he asks, "Need help?"

Smiling at his image Rory nods her head and lifts her hair. After unclasping her necklace Jess runs his hands down her shoulders and squeezes her hands. Rory sighs and leans back into him and continues to look at their reflection in the mirror. "Thank you for tonight."

Jess shrugs and moves her hair to the left side of her neck. He leans down and trails kisses from her neck to her jawline. Gasping Rory turns around and kisses him fully on the mouth.

"Ror?" Jess hopefully asks, but with a doubtful look in his eyes.

Rory looks lovingly at him with a sparkle in her eyes and mimics back, "Jess?"

Jess chuckles and goes to lift her up just as she goes to push him toward the bed. He groans. "Ror? I thought we just established what was gonna happen?"

Rolling her eyes Rory kisses his cheek and shyly says, "I think the lines got crossed on how we were going to start. I was going to push and you were going to grab."

"Huh. So no playing hard to get?" Laughing Rory shakes her head and pushes him toward the bed. "I'll take that as a no."

"I sure hope so." Rory replies as she goes to straddle his waist. "Now no more talking Mr. Mariano."

"Yes ma'am."

Leaning close to his ear Rory whispers, "I prefer yes Mrs. Mariano."

With a rare smile, Jess attacks her mouth and quickly turns them over. "Yes Mrs. Mariano."

Laughter quickly followed by moans fill the small house in return to his remark.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later<em>

* * *

><p>Heavy breathing is heard as Rory and Jess separate after another searing kiss. As Rory attempts to catch her breath Jess murmurs, "I love you."<p>

Looking up at his handsome face hovering over her she kisses his nose and whispers it back. Smiling in return to her reply he gently pries himself from her and flops down next to her on the bed. Rory grunts in dissatisfaction and pulls on his arm to drag him back on top of her.

"Ror, come on I'm not exactly light here."

Rory looks at him seriously for a moment and nods her head. "Fine."

Catching her disappointed look Jess resettles himself back on top of her and runs his calloused fingertips over her porcelain face. "Don't blame me if you suffocate."

"Aye aye captain." Grinning Rory kisses his fingertips. Joking aside, she looks at him with hooded eyes and softly says, "It doesn't hurt, you being on top of me. I want and need you here Jess."

Jess stares intently into her blue eyes. "I'm here Ror. I'm always here."

Rory sighs and closes her eyes. Hesitantly she stutters out, "I…I know you're here, but I need you here." Her words gaining passion as she pushes him down on her, with their faces centimeters apart she continues, "I just want us to be like this at all times. I want to crawl into you. It's the only time I feel safe." Jess continues to stare at her in awe and Rory begins to softly cry. "Jess I need you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Please I—"

Jess cuts off her rant with a hard kiss and slowly starts to rake his hands down her body. "Shh… baby. I love you. I—"

"Make love to me Jess." Rory whimpers as Jess takes her hands into his own.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime even later<em>

* * *

><p>Bodies pressed up against one other, Rory pats Jess' grinning face. "You look like the cat that ate the canary."<p>

"Mmm… I ate something." After hearing his remark Rory reaches to hit him, but he dodges her attempt and pulls her on top of him. "Domestic abuse."

"Verbal abuse."

"Truce?" Winking at her, Jess sticks out his left pinky finger.

Laughing Rory grabs it and says, "What are we five?"

"Five year olds don't do what we just did."

"God I sure hope they don't."

"Truce though?" Jess childishly persists with his pinky still in mid-air.

"Truce."

As Rory completes the truce Jess pulls her back down toward him and holds her close. "God I'm tired."

Rory yawns in agreement and she slips down to the side of him to rest on her pillow. Jess chuckles and asks, "What not fluffy enough for you?"

Smiling up at him Rory jokes, "When are you gonna start gaining all that weight married people always talk about?"

"I think that only applies to men that have a wife that can cook without burning their house down."

Gasping, Rory dramatically puts her hand to her chest. "Oh you wound me."

"Want me to kiss it to make you feel better?" Jess asks with leering eyes.

"No way Jose. But I will accept a goodnight kiss from my ungrateful husband who is always well fed, never malnourished because what skills I lack in the kitchen I make up for in—"

"The bedroom?"

"Hardy har, har. I was going to say in ordering take-out." Rory quips back. "Stop making fun of your beautiful wife and go to bed evil man."

Smirking Jess kisses her quickly and falls back into his former position, "Yes Mrs. Mariano."

* * *

><p><em>Even later<em>

* * *

><p>Lying next to Jess, Rory fights impending sleep to stare at his face in the darkness. Unconsciously frowning she pulls the sheets tighter around her and gets a faraway look on her face.<p>

Baby. Baby Girl. Baby Girl Mariano. Gone. Gone the night she was born. She would've had his smile. His crazy hair. Both our love for books. His mischievous ways. Maybe my studious ways. Who knows? Not me, because I'll never—No _we'll_ never be privileged enough to find out. Why couldn't I have just miscarried? It would've still been hard, but I would've been the only one to feel it. It would've hurt Jess too, but being able to see her, hold her, and touch her hurt him, me… us _so_ much more.


End file.
